A multi-image workstation concept was developed for brain imaging based on registered functional (PET, SPECT) and anatomic (MRI, CT) image modalities. Quantitative software utilities for quantitative analysis including 3-D volumetric and surface display and analysis. The Phase II SBIR covers the extension of the concepts and utilities demonstrated to important clinical applications, including: trauma, stroke, tumor, epilepsy, surgical planning, cognitive dysfunctions and pharmacologic research. The objectives are low-cost flexible workstation capable of serving research and clinical needs.